Paradise Lost/Transcript
Ridge Attack Capelli and Dean walks to a ridge. *'Tommy Dean:' Tell me I'm crazy... Dean give his binoculars over to Capelli as they stop by the ridge. Capelli looks through the binoculars and see something in a far distance: a destructive laser-like energy beam in electric blue colour that shoots downward towards the landscape, crossing the farmlands, destroying everything in its path. *'Tommy Dean:' What the hell is it? *'Joseph Capelli:' It's a Terraformer. Capelli move the binoculars out of his view and see the satellite-like Chimeran weapon surrounded by a hurricane from above and several Goliaths from below. Capelli gives the binoculars back to Dean before Dean walks farther to the ridge. Capelli starts talking to Susan on his radio as Tommy Dean stands farther and look through his binoculars. *'Joseph Capelli:' Susan, you there? *'Susan Farley Radio:' I was just gonna call you. A guy just walk into town-- says he know you. He had a few drones following him-- I've got everyone underground just in case. *'Joseph Capelli:' We won't be safe underground. We have to evacute the town. Capelli looks at Dean who look through his binocular at the Terraformer and walks away. *'Susan Farley Radio:' Evacuate? What's going...Joe?! Capelli pauses and spots a Chimeran Dropship flying down towards their position and quickly turn to Dean. *'Joseph Capelli:' Get down! The Dropship fires a rocket, but Capelli quickly run towards and push Tommy Dean out of the way before the rocket hits the ground. *'Tommy Dean:' Thanks, Joe. *'Joseph Capelli:' (He turn off his radio) Susan... Capelli looks back, then quickly help Dean to get back on his feet and head back to Haven as two Dropships are flying straight toward the same direction. Gameplay Joseph Capelli and Tommy Dean runs up and down a hill. *'Tommy Dean:' Dropships are headed towards town! Hurry! *'Susan Farley Radio:' ...Chimera incoming...body get underground... They quickly run past a Goliath and some Stalkers that are crossing the farm field. *'Tommy Dean:' Goliath! The Goliath destroys a farm silo. *'Tommy Dean:' Run past it! We gotta get back to town! The Goliath start firing rockets. *'Susan Farley Radio:' ...all Haven residen...prepare for immediate evacuation...escape tunnel under the church... *'Tommy Dean:' Into the barn! Hurry! Capelli and Dean enters the barn. *'Tommy Dean:' Look out! The Goliath rip through the barn and destroys it. *'Tommy Dean:' Into the house! Capelli and Dean enters the abandoned farmhouse. *'Tommy Dean:' Whoo...that was close. Susan Farley via Radio Tommy Dean to base. Me and Joe are safe. But there's a Terraformer comin' towards Haven. *'Susan Farley Radio:' Evacuation is already underway. You two get back here as quick as you can. *'Tommy Dean:' We're on our way. They walk through the kitchen right past a woman's corpse. *'Tommy Dean:' Aw, Christ... They enter the laundry room. *'Tommy Dean:' Out the back here. Tommy Dean kick the door open and enter the last room. *'Tommy Dean:' Lead the way, Joe. I'm right behind you. Capelli head outside as the camera zooms in to the right showing a Steelhead standing on the second floor of a old wooden shed. *'Tommy Dean:' Steelhead! Steelhead notices and points at them as the Chimera growls. Then it jumps out of the shed and open fire with its Auger. A second Steelhead comes out of hiding, joins the fight, and deploys a shield and opens fire. The energy shots which fired by the first Steelhead tunneling through a shelter. *'Tommy Dean:' It shots through the walls. After Capelli and Dean took out two Hybrids and two Steelheads. *'Tommy Dean:' That's all of 'em! C'mon, we gotta get back to town! They enter the shed where the second Steelhead was. *'Tommy Dean:' That Steelhead dropped its Auger. It's yours, now. Capelli picks up his new weapon. Dean hears a loud bang. *'Tommy Dean:' You hear that? I think there's more of 'em on the other side of this wall. Capelli carefully aim and fire at the Hybrids with his Auger, killing it. *'Tommy Dean:' (impressed) Nice, sounds like you popped his heat stack! Let's go! Dean kicks the back door open. They run outside and jump into a dried up river. *'Tommy Dean:' Look around for more of 'em. Auger scope's got limited range-- move a little closer. When Capelli moves closer to a Hybrid that is crossing the bridge and open fire at them. *'Tommy Dean:' Take 'em out! More up on the right! Drop an Auger shield, Joe! When Capelli deploy the Auger's energy shield. *'Tommy Dean:' That shield will stop anything. Except Auger rounds. Those go through everything. After having kill the Hybrids, Capelli and Dean run straight for the bridge. *'Tommy Dean:' Take cover! The bridge is destroyed by rockets from a Chimeran Dropship. *'Tommy Dean:' C'mon, before it comes back around! Capelli follows Dean. *'Tommy Dean:' Rockets incoming! While trying to escape from being hit by a volley of rockets. *'Tommy Dean:' Keep going! Goddamn-goddamn! Gotta keep running! They found the building ahead of them. If they enter the building ahead of them and underneath the stairs. *'Desperate citizen Radio:' This is James Hickey from Londonderry. I'm with Ciaran and David, we made it to the police station. There are guns here and lots of ammo. If anyone else is in or near Londonderry and is still alive, come and join us. We need your help. The Grims keep coming. Please. *'Tommy Dean:' Up the stairs, into the outpost! They run up the stairs, turn left and made it inside. Dean looks at the dead body of Paul Tressel. *'Tommy Dean:' Son of a bitch. I think that's Paul Tressel. Son of a bitch. I know I should be sad, but I ain't. Just...angry. Let's get to town! Tommy Dean kick the door open and run down the stairs into the mill. *'Tommy Dean:' We get through the mill and we're home free. C'mon, Joe! Take 'em out! Capelli open fire on one of the Chimera and kills it. *'Tommy Dean:' They're onto us now! Take 'em down! The Chimera returns fire. *'Tommy Dean:' Moving up! They took out several more Chimera as a Dropship arrive. *'Tommy Dean:' Dropship-- to the north! Another Dropship arrive. *'Tommy Dean:' Another dropship! The two dropships deploys Chimeran reinforcement and leave the area. *'Tommy Dean:' I'll hold up here. After killing the Hybrids and Steelheads. *'Tommy Dean:' We did it-- let's get through the rest of the mill. C'mon-- They runs up the stairs by the grains grinder. *'Tommy Dean:' Take 'em one at a time! After disposing the last Hybrids and Steelheads. *'Tommy Dean:' I think that's all of 'em. They enter the abandoned facility. *'Tommy Dean:' That was a close one! You okay, Joe? They appoarch the door. *'Tommy Dean:' Let's get back to town! Dean kick the door open and run down the stairs with Capelli. *'Tommy Dean:' Sounds like our guys got 'em held on the bridge. Let's fank 'em. Ready?! Capelli push the metal sheet door open, made it to town and help the residents on the bridge fighting against the Chimera with Dean. After managing to kill most of the Hybrids and Steelheads. *'Anson:' Just a few left! Capelli and the others kill some of the Chimera. *'Tommy Dean:' Couple more! When leaving the last Chimera alive. *'Tommy Dean:' Last one! After killing the surviving Chimera. *'Tommy Dean:' All clear! *'Anson:' Goddamn... good work everyone. Cutscene Capelli and Tommy Dean heads for the bridge as the scene goes black for a second. When scenes return, Capelli hops over the barricade. *'Anson:' Thanks, Joe! You got here just in time. *'Joseph Capelli:' Where's Susan?! *'Anson:' Last I saw her near the bank... *'Joseph Capelli:' Scrounge for weapons and ammo, then get back to town-- there's more of 'em on the way. Capelli moves out while Anson search for more weapons. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts